Wonderful Wonderful Romance: Of Hares And Hatters
by chaos-dark-lord
Summary: Elliot wakes up after the country of Diamond started restoring itself. he is sure that he should be dead. What happened and where are the rest of the hatters? And who is this mysterious person that fell from the sky? Does she have something to do with everything?


******Follow–up romance route for the series "Wonderful Wonderful Science". So it's recommended to read that.**

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A REPLACEMENT?**

**.**

As he woke up, Elliot groaned. He was numb and cold and everything was a haze... wasn't he supposed to be dead?

The last he remembered was when the remaining members of the hatters mafia had separated to attack the various territories of Jericho Bermuda, the dodo and rival mafia boss who had caused the country of Diamond to slowly died out by taking over various roles in his desperate attempt to maintain himself alive. That had been their last attempt, if not for surviving, then as a last stand in order to die fighting.

Blood Dupre, the "Mad Hatter" and the mafia's boss, had gone straight to the cemetery. The Bloody twins, main henchmen and gatekeepers of the hatters mansion, had gone to the museum; and he, Elliot march, the "march hare" and the hatters second in command, had being unable to even get out of the hatters mansion to reach his destination.

He only remembered that he had been carrying a bag of bombs when he suddenly felt very cold as if the clock he had for a heart was being stopped. Everything went black and he remember falling, certain that he was dissolving into nothingness as it happened to all the inhabitants of the world called wonderland. So then... how was he here, alive and breathing?

For now, the best was to do get up and see what had happened. He started at the hatters mansion.

Nothing. There was nothing and no one around. The place was as dead as it had been before he fell. He cussed. The next thing was to go to the other territories, so he headed for the entrance of the mansion; he was very anxious , how could he not? What if Blood and the Twins had died? What had happened, why was he alive!? He truly wished to know.

He was reaching the gates when something in the air changed, making all his fur stand on edge and feel a shiver bellow his skin. It was a sort of shock on his being. He couldn't exactly describe it but it didn't feel entirely bad, just different, expectant and eager. Without notice he was hit by a heavy weight falling on top of him from above.

He rolled away fast and saw that the heavy weight was a person, a weirdly clad person that was lying face down on the floor. Elliot took out his revolvers and pointed them at the person but the figure was unmoving. Elliot detected that bellow the tactic vest and cargo pants, the person seemed to be wearing something else and bulky.

Still aiming his guns, he gave a slight kick to the figure, and when he didn't get a response, he reached down to pull back the hoody of the person's bulky jacket and revealed a long braid stuck inside the stranger's clothes and multiple shades of blond. He moved the person's head aside and he took a step back surprised. The person was a girl and she had eyes, a trait reserved for those with important duties in this world, a role holder, and she had been dumped into the hatters territory that meant that she most likely was a replacement. Since she was only one, she obviously couldn't be a replacement for the twins if they had died; and since he, the march hare, was here then that meant... !

He took a step back. –(**_Did Blood really get killed!? ) – _**Elliot felt a hard sadness clutching his clock. Blood Dupre, his boss, had saved him from the prison and given him a life. He owned himself to the Hatter, but if Blood was not around... he didn't want to think on it. Not yet. And if she was a replacement then it didn't matter if he killed her, another replacement would appear again. At least she was a girl, which wasn't necessarily a good or bad thing but at least it was different and would make it harder for him to relate her as "Blood's replacement".

He huffed when he lifted the unconscious female from the ground to take her to the mansion. She was heavy and he was still weak. Maybe that was why she smelled funny, like the air before a storm, sort of static electricity or ozone plus something between plastic and metal. It was strange, but maybe it was just himself. In any case, once she woke up he could sort things out.

.

.

* * *

**Sadly I have limited time to write, so updates will be determined by which story is reviewed. **


End file.
